marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kelsey Grammer
Kelsey Grammer portrayed Hank McCoy/Beast in X-Men: The Last Stand and X-Men: Days of Future Past. Significant roles *Ross in Macbeth (1982) *Sideshow Bob in The Simpsons (1990–present) *Dr. Frasier Crane in Frasier ''(1993-2004) *Vladimir in ''Anastasia (1997) *Snowball in Animal Farm (1999) *Stinky Pete the Prospector in Toy Story 2 (1999) *Gary "The Rat" Andrews in Gary the Rat (2000) *George Washington in Benedict Arnold: A Question of Honor (2003) *Ebenezer Scrooge in A Christmas Carol (2004) *Frank Griffin in Middle Men (2009) *Harold Attinger in Transformers: Age of Extinction (2014) Quotes *"Well apparently I was the first person to Matthew Vaughn. He was the guy who said, "Oh, no. Kelsey Grammer has to play that part." So, who knew? I guess he was right. He didn't end up directing the film. I guess it was mostly because he was worried about the preparation. He didn't think he could deliver it on time. Brett said he could, so..." *"I sign on for the role. They called and told me that there had been a change in the director. I thought, "Oh, that's too bad," but then when I found out all the reasons behind it, I thought, "Okay, these things happen." Brett turned out to be the right guy for it. He's comfortable with mayhem and out of what is basically an absurd situation, he has the pitch and the vision to have it come together. Out of all that madness, he pulls moments that collectively become a story to tell, and does a good job of it." *"I like him. I think he's a sexy beast. I think he's a good-looking." *"'' Make up's difficult to endure. It's not bad getting into it, It's just hard to stay in it for a long time. And it's really difficult staying in it for a long time, doing nothing and then being asked to work, that's hard: it's claustrophobic and you can't really move. You spend a lot of time idle and encased. It's just an odd sensation. It's not the most freeing or conducive makeup to getting yourself going. It's very strange, to have to attend to makeup at the same time you're trying to attend to a character." *"''There were some ideas about how he would move and the kind of viciousness he should have. Frankly, had I known a little bit sooner about the role, I might have gone into training a little bit more and done a few more things myself, but there are some assumptions about his movement based on the comics¦ so he spins a lot. That's his thing." *"It was mayhem, but it was enjoyable mayhem. No one really knew from moment to moment what actually might be happening. I think that was partially by verge of the fact that there was very little prep time on the film. I think that was a challenge but also maybe a happy accident at the same time because when you're flying by the seat of your pants, you often make the best choices. If you have too much time to think about them, you might make stilted choices or over thought choices. I often think the first impulse is probably the most interesting as a rule for an actor. Usually, you read a play and then you spend six weeks getting back the first impulse you had, so in this case, film is wonderful that way, you can capture those instincts." *"Actually I called Bryan. I bumped into Hugh Jackman and he said, ‘Oh you’re gonna be in [[X-Men: Days of Future Past|another ''X-Men]], mate!’ and I said, ‘No I’m not, I don’t know anything about it.’ So I made a couple of inquiries, got a hold of the script, found out that it’s primarily dealing with the past and that timeline I don’t have a place in, but I saw that at the end there was this coda where he made an appearance. I said, ‘Listen, I really wanna be involved,’ so Bryan arranged for it and I had a lovely time." *"''I hope to do another. I hope they find some way to come up with a new story that involves Beast in my timeline." *"Of course I would the role. Beast was a riot, I think he was underused...I believe that they should have done another Beast movie, you know with my Beast." Category:X-Men cast